


Scary Gabi

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Scary Gabi [1]
Category: The Amazing World of Gumball
Genre: Bullying, Games, Ghosts, Horror, Hurt/Comfort, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 16:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20410642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Gumball befriends a ghost girl named Scary Gabi who was bullied.





	1. Chapter 1

2016

A 17 year old Gumball and a 16 year old Darwin were eating lunch in the cafeteria.

But they hears a voice

"Hey Gumball and Darwin"

Darwin spit food at Gumball.

It was a teenage dog girl with brown fur and brown eyes. 

"Are you ready to play a game"

Darwin said "Gumball I don't think-"

Gumball said "Yes!"

The popular kids laughed.

"Maybe you bring your pet goldfish with you"

The popular kids walked away laughing.

Darwin said "Gumball what were you thinking!"

Gumball said "I think she said tonight at 8"

Darwin facepalmed


	2. Chapter 2

Gumball, Darwin and Anais went into the backyard

Tobias said "Hey there's Gumball!"

Penny began to sing ~Gumball Gumball Gumball~

"The pool is yours"

Gumball, Darwin and Anais walked to a pool.

Gumball, Darwin and Anais screamed as they sees the pig blood.

The popular kids laughed at Gumball, Darwin and Anais.

Gumball lit the red candles.

Gumball said "Scary Gabi are you being bullied"

Suddenly he hears a voice

"Yes I was bullied"

But Gumball screamed as he falls into the pool.

SPLAT!

Anais and Darwin said "Uh-oh?"


	3. Chapter 3

Gumball, Darwin and Anais arrived home from the popular kids' terrible dare.

Darwin said "Gumball there's nothing to be angry"

Gumball said "What are you talking about I-I'm not angry I'm going to wash my clothes"

Darwin and Anais looked at each other with nervousness

In the laundry room Gumball was washing his clothes but he hears a soft voice 

"Gumball~"

Gumball shakes his head

Gumball thought 'Calm down Gumball it's only a voice'

Gumball was taking a bath.

But he hears a soft voice crying

Gumball was about to scream but sees a ghostly girl.

She has long black hair that covers her eyes and pale skin. She wears a black dress with purple skulls, striped purple stockings and black mary jane shoes. Tears were streaming through her ghostly pale skin.

Gumball said "Scary Gabi what are you doing here"

Scary Gabi said "I could hear you yelling about the popular kids" 

Gumball blushed "They tried to bully me just like your classmates tried to bully you"

Scary Gabi said "The year was 1983"


End file.
